lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Artifact Placements
have been a feature of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games from their early builds and releases. :See also: *Armour Placements *Item Placements *Weapon Placements *Placements (general article) Overview *Upon the Lost Alpha gameboard these are locations where any player may acquire free instances of these various Artifacts with little effort. *They are hard-coded into the board, available to ALL players regardless of game difficulty, and usually available across ALL versions of the game (unless otherwise stated) *They are NOT random spawns. Location by Level :Listed in assumed general order that the player usually visits according to orthodox gameplay. Cordon *A Jellyfish may be found in a tin inside a carwreck north of the Bridge Checkpoint. Garbage *Two Shells are inside a tin on a crossmember of the bridge directly underneath the Bandit sniper (all versions) *A Slime is placed in a dead zone of a Witches' Jelly near the fence south of the Vehicle Graveyard. Agroprom *There is a Battery in the north of Lake Agroprom (this placement was also present in the released Base Game) *A wall stash inside Strelok's Hideout contains a Rock (removed from v1.4007) *The 'fake entrance' in the same location has a Jewel in it. Great Metal Factory *There are two tins on the platform roof near the first snork group in Wild Territory. One contains a Wrenched, the other a Crystal. *A Fireball is inside one end of some difficult to reach pipes near the Yantar gate. *A Slug may be picked up from the inspection pit of the first garage in Wild Territory. *An Urchin could be located in a rebait between the Arena guard and the Whirligig in versions 1.30013 to 1.4002 and possibly later. This was definitively removed for v1.4007. *In a fenced deadlock north of the entrance to the Arena and the crashed helicopter, there is a destructible tin that contains the Droplets artifact. Forest *A tin inside the 'Music House' of Music Village contains a Goldfish. *There are two tins up on the pithead of the Bandit Mine. One contains a Stone Blood, the other a Droplets artifact. *Second Droplets can be found at the side of the road south of a small marsh inhabited by swampbeasts. *A tin under a bed in the next room to Paulie the Stew contains a Meat Chunk. Dark Valley *There are blocking artifacts of a Meat Chunk and a Night Star at the two Anomaly Fields locations. From v1.4007 the fields no longer function but the artifact blocks may remain. *A Slug under a wooden ramp in the "elevated tunnel" in Bandit Base * A Knot in north-western corner of highest roof of NW building of Monolith Base *A Kolobok (Doughboy) against the cliff between the lower two transitions to Garbage. The area has considerable gravitational anomalous activity. Darkscape *A Blue beads may be looted from a backpack in the Abandoned Village *There is a Ball of Twine in the same backpack (becomes a "Knot" in v1.4007). * A Stone Blood in the back of a truck on the access road to the Abandoned Village. Rostok Factory *There is a Stone Blood inside a tin in the 'Flooded House'. Forgotten Lab X14 --''Nothing''-- Lab X18 Yantar *A Snowflake may be retrieved from a tin inside a green hut near the principle exit to Great Metal Factory. *The blocking artifacts may be recovered from the Anomaly Fields (the fields are disabled from v1.4007) Dead City *A Droplets has been reported as loot in a porch roof tin at the Grey House near where the Burer patrols. Swamps *A Soul may be found inside a tin under a pipeline near the exit to Yantar Oldroad *Potentially, there is a Soother in the unoccupied house nearest to the Forest level changer, in the Bandit Farmstead. It is inside the house and tricky to detect correctly. *A small cache of useful artifacts lie in a basement of Zombie Village, composed of a Firefly, a Spine and a Green beads placement. *A Pupil placement at the Stranded Tree. *A Bubble in an attic in the Production Site. *A Mercury ball in the derelict boat at the Pump Station. Military Warehouses *A Thorn appears to be a coded placement outside of the Karlik's house in the Merc farmstead (may be random - if so, delete this entry) *A Stone Blood in a non-stash stash in the fireplace of the red brick house south of the water tower in Bloodsucker village. Radar Outskirts *The blocking artifacts may be recovered from the Anomaly Fields (the fields are disabled from v1.4007) *A Mama's Beads and a Slug may be picked up in the Freedom HQ outbuildings. *There is a Droplets in a tin inside a kiosk between the New 100 Rads Bar and the garages near anomaly field one. Lab X7 --''Nothing''-- Countryside *A Snowflake lies in an unreachable pipe at the southern Water Dam. It may be dislodged / ejected with a well placed grenade. Lost Factory Lab X16 --''Nothing''-- Lab X10 --''Nothing''-- Damned Pripyat *There is a Pellicle in one of three tins under a bed in the apartment adjacent to Ghost. The door is open (all versions - Hat tip to Artifact Collector) Chernobyl NPP Generators *The blocking artifacts may be recovered from the Anomaly Fields (the fields are disabled from v1.4007) *In v1.4007 the Field nearest the Lab entrance contains a Gold beads artifact. Lab X2 --''Nothing''-- Generators 2 --''Nothing''-- Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Placements Category:Lost Alpha